


Bathtub Talk

by squipster



Series: I Met Sammi In A Bathroom [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Party, Partying, Pining Jeremy Heere, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: jeremy and sammi just talk to each other at a party about whatever and maybe things escalate between them
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Series: I Met Sammi In A Bathroom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179959
Kudos: 3





	Bathtub Talk

**Author's Note:**

> squip's name is sammi (he/they pronouns)

Another party yet again. Jeremy wasn’t sure why Michael wanted to come so bad if he was just gonna end up alone after 5 minutes of being there. He couldn’t complain for long though. At the last party, he met a pretty interesting person.

That person was Sammi. The last time they talked, they got acquainted with each other and once the party was over, they planned to meet up at the next one. Jeremy was too drunk to ask for their number or any other form of communication. Tonight would be different tho.

Jeremy hadn’t seen Sammi so he just assumed they would be in the bathroom again.

And he assumed right.

Sammi was sprawled out with one arm and leg hanging loosely from the edge while their heels were halfway slipping off his foot. A few red solo cups filled with whatever alcohol surrounded them.

“And I…. will always lOVE YO- Jeremy!” Sammi gasped, sitting up a little. Some of the alcohol spilled on them but he didn’t seem to care. “I thought I’d never see you again!” They said, trying to get up which just resulted in him slipping on something and falling right in front of Jeremy.

Jeremy helped them up and just held him a little so Sammi could get a bit more stable on their feet. “Dude, are you gonna be drunk every time I see you?” Jeremy joked, setting Sammi back in the bathtub and sitting next to him.

“Oh hush, you’re acting like I had better shit to do.” Sammi scoffed, kicking his shoes off and laid against Jeremy a bit. “Sooo how’ve you beeeeen?” They slurred slightly, poking Jeremy’s cheek.  
“Pretty good. Nothing much is new.” He shrugged, picking up a full cup and took a sip out of it. Spiked punch. Nice.

“Sweet! We have something to talk about!”  
“But- there’s nothing to talk about, Sam-”  
“Not everything needs a topic, idiot! We can talk about whatever.”

“Isn’t that technically a topic?” Jeremy muttered, wrapping his arm around Sammi’s shoulder.  
“Jeremy now would be a good time for you to shut up-” Sammi joked, getting comy underneath Jeremy.

Jeremy chuckled a little and rolled his eyes playfully. “Oh hush you stick, drunk, monster.”

“I may be sticky and drunk but the monster part was way too far!” Sammi pouted, nudging Jeremy’s side with his elbow.

“Anyway, is there anything in particular you wanna talk about?”

“Nah, not really. Just.. life. Y’know? Fuck that bullshit-”

Jeremy chuckled a little and nodded in agreement. “Yeah I guess but there’s always the future to look forward to so..”  
“Yeah but what would that even look like?” Sammi muttered, halfway laying his head on Jeremy’s chest. “Like- I wanna become a CEO of.. something.”

“That’s a nice dream to look forward to. I’m still not sure what I wanna be.” Jeremy mumbled. “But woo-hoo. Future and all that good stuff-”

“Jeremy, don’t be such a downer! You’ll find whatever you wanna do and someone to spend that time with! Plus who wouldn’t wanna spend time with you? You’re a sweetheart!”

Jeremy blushed a little from the encouragement and compliment, hesitantly pulling Sammi a little closer. “Th-thanks..”  
“Yeeeah, no problem!” Sammi grinned then just casually moved into Jeremy’s lap.

Well fuck. Now Jeremy couldn’t move. He wanted to but didn’t dare. Sammi’s ass was pressed so firmly on him. Jeremy already knew he would get hard if either of them moved so he tried not to think so deep about it. That shouldn’t be a problem right?

“Y’know Jeremy.. You’re not that bad.”  
“I um- thanks? Not sure what that’s supposed to mean..” Jeremy muttered, twisting his face. 

“Exactly how it sounds, my friend.” Sammi chuckled with a little snort at the end, cupping Jeremy’s cheek and patted it twice.

They were starting to get closer and that made them both happy.

How far would they go tho?


End file.
